


Oops...

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, Diapers, Diarrhea, Farting, Scat, Sibling Incest, Toilet, pooping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam doesn't have the best control of his bowels... Dean is jealous.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 53





	1. Plastic Bag - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gross...

Dean loves food. Anything unhealthy. Burgers, pie, that's all he needs in life. Unfortunately, those food-groups aren't exactly known for having lots of fiber, and lately, Dean's had a bit of an issue with constipation. 

He envies Sam, who releases two, sometimes three, thick, soft loads a day. His bowel movements are always quick, enormous, and satisfying. Whereas Dean's stuck on the toilet for hours at a time, struggling to push out a hard, painful shit. 

Currently, the Winchester's are in Virginia, hunting a werewolf. Dean hasn't pooped in five days. He has a huge, rock-like turd resting in his colon. His gas smells unhealthy, like rotten eggs and rancid meat. 

They're sitting in the Impala, on a stakeout, when Sam's stomach starts to rumble. Dean watches with jealousy as his younger brother shifts in his seat, obviously fighting the urge to poop. The smell of eggs and poop fills the air, along with the sound of a long, wet fart. 

PPPPPFFFFfffffTTTtttttttt

Sam blushes, "Fuck, man. I gotta shit, bad."

Dean shrugs, unable to hide how envious he was, "Why are you telling me? Go find a bush to crap behind."

"Dude, there's literally a werewolf out there. I'd probably get eaten before I even start pooping."

Sam responded, the anxiety obvious on his face. Dean sighs, his brother wasn't wrong. Leaving the car right now wouldn't be such a good idea. Sam released another fart, it smelled even worse than the previous one and sounded wet to the point where Dean wondered if Sam had shit himself slightly. 

Sam eyed an empty plastic bag that was sitting on the dashboard. He sighs heavily before speaking, "Dean... I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. Dean sat in   
a shocked silence, watching as the younger man removes his boxers, grabbed the bag, and squatted with his back turned to Dean. 

Almost immediately, a fat, light-brown turd started stretching Sam's pink, puckered anus. Dean's mouth dropped open as the turd started descending, getting impossibly wider as it went. 

Sam was moaning with relief. His anus was stretched as far as it would go, which brought both stinging pain and undeniable relief. The turd was making loud crackling sounds as it exited Sam's body, and leaving behind a horrendous stench. 

As the turd reached its end, Sam whimpered and pinched it off, groaning absurdly as he fully expelled that monster of a shit. 

The turd was huge. Enormous. It was as thick as a soda can and about a foot long. It plopped into the plastic bag with an almost silent squishing sound. The whole thing was light-brown and a clay-like consistency. 

Sam's asshole, which was now puffy and slightly red, clenched and unclenched around nothing while the brunette tried to control his heavy breathing. 

When Sam's asshole finally stopped flexing, he pulled his boxers up, put his pants on, and threw the plastic bag out the window. 

He looked at Dean with red cheeks, "Sorry... I couldn't hold it any longer."

Dean's asshole twitched sadly, wishing it could do the same.


	2. Plastic Bag - Part 2

The Winchester brother's finally finished their hunt. They caught the werewolf without sustaining any significant injuries. Dean had quite a few bruises, and Sam had a nasty cut above his eyebrow, but they were okay. 

There was definitely some tension after the whole incident with Sam pooping in the car. Sam was embarrassed, and Dean didn't want to talk about it. 

Dean still hadn't pooped, which made it exactly seven days since he had last relieved himself. He was standing outside in some random city, leaning against his Impala, drinking beer, and relaxing with Sam. 

The need hit him hard, like a truck. His stomach cramped and gurgled so hard he couldn't stop himself from doubling over. He dropped the beer and started fumbling with his belt. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only, pooping. Sam frowned, "Dude, what are you doing?"

Dean ripped his pants and boxers down. Sam watched with wide-eyes, "Dude, are you about to shit?"

Dean squatted in front of Sam, "Shut up! You of all people should understand."

He farted multiple times as his anus domed. A hard, knobby turd that felt like knives against his hole started slowly making its way out. Sam gasped, "Jesus, Dean. When's the last time you pooped."

Dean growled, "S-shut up, Sam. UGH! This, uh, h-hurts."

The turd stopped half-way out. Dean's asshole flexed painfully around it. He couldn't stop himself from whimpering. 

He felt Sam's large palm on his back, "Dude, there's no way you're gonna be able to pass that on your own."

"No s-shit, uh, sherlock."

Sam sighed, "Uh, Dean. Just warning you, this is gonna hurt."

Dean tensed, "Wait... what the hell are you gonna do?"

He screamed as he felt someone ripping the turd out of his hole. Once the turd was out, Dean's hole was left gaping. The turd, which was as thick and long as Dean's arm, was dark-brown, almost black. 

Chunky diarrhea started pouring out of Dean's hole. It felt like hot lava. Sam chuckled, "Well, guess that makes up equal."


	3. Interview

After Dean's pooping incident, which Sam had deemed significantly more embarrassing than his, the Winchester's finally found a new hunt. They were sitting on some woman's couch, interviewing her about her neighbor's suspicious death. 

Sam couldn't stop farting. The little puffs of air were silent but 100% deadly. Dean definitely noticed the horrendous smell, but luckily, the woman seemed oblivious. 

At the moment, that wasn't what Sam was worried about. He was worried about the hot, slimy log that was persistently poking his clenched anus. At this point, a trip to the bathroom was unavoidable. Sam just prayed that it wasn't one of his loud, gassy dumps. 

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I use your bathroom?"

The blonde-haired woman, who was very attractive, nodded, "Yes, I'll show you the way."

She led him into a small, cream-colored bathroom. After she closed the door, Sam ripped his pants and underwear down. The head of the log was almost completely out. 

Before he was fully seated on the toilet, the large beast slid out, plopping into the toilet with a large splash. Sam could help himself from groaning. 

Sam glanced between his legs, grimacing as he noticed the mammoth of a log. It was thick and long, just huge. Large enough to clog even the most powerful toilet. 

Sam felt another turd slid into place. He pushed, grunting as the turd poked out, stretching his anus almost painfully. He whimpered in frustration as the large, apparently stubborn log disappeared back into his hole. 

With a large push and an embarrassingly loud grunt, the last of Sam's dump finally slid out. The painful, full feeling in Sam's bowels was replaced by blissful emptiness. 

The tall man examined the toilet as he stood. He had released two huge, greasy logs. The first one, the smaller one, was the shape and size of a banana. The stubborn one was huge, four-inches thick, and a little more than a foot long. He wiped his tender anus with a small wad of toilet paper and attempted to flush twice. 

He wasn't surprised when his dump didn't even budge. He covered the stinky mess with toilet paper and left the bathroom, which he had occupied for almost ten minutes. 

When he got back, the woman gave him a disgusted look, and Dean was blushing, "Dude... we heard every second of that."

Sam was mortified.


	4. Closet - Part 1

The Winchester's were trapped in a small closet. After the incident with Sam destroying that woman's bathroom, they quickly finished that hunt and left Connecticut, hoping they would never return. 

Now, they were hunting a poltergeist, who thought it would be hilarious to trap Dean and a very gassy Sam in a closet together. Sam's face was scrunched with discomfort as he desperately tried not to fart. The gas bubble in his stomach was huge and painful, like knives in his stomach. 

PPPPPPPFFFFFtttttTTTTTT

One of the longest, loudest farts that Sam had ever ripped, shot out his butt like a missile with enough force to make his butt cheeks jiggle. Dean slapped the back of his head, which surprised Sam enough to make him fart again. 

PPPppppfffftttt 

Dean growled, "Stop farting, Sam. It smells like someone died in your ass."

Sam, who was now letting out small, silent bursts of gas, tried clenching his hole. He couldn't stop the rancid farts from seeping out. Dean covered his nose and started dramatically fanning the air, "Jesus, Sam! What did you eat?"

Sam blushed, "Yeah... maybe those burritos I had weren't such a good idea."

Dean sighed, "God, this was the wrong day for this to happen."

Sam's stomach gurgled loudly, the feeling of something heavier started settling in the pit of his stomach, eagerly awaiting its exit. Sam clenched his ass, "Dean, we gotta get outta here soon. I need to poop, bad."

Dean groaned, "You can't be serious. Why, now?"

The head of a mushy log started prairie-dogging in and out of Sam's hole. The tall man grabbed his ass, desperately trying to keep the dump inside. He felt like his stomach was about to explode. 

"Dean! It's coming---uuuuuhhhh."

Sam's sentence was interrupted by a massive cramp in his stomach. His body decided to take matters into its own hands and forced the mushy dump out of Sam's clenched hole. 

The log made a horrific crackling sound as it exited Sam's body. It was gross, sticky diarrhea. That made a huge light-brown, almost yellow, stain on the back of Sam's jeans as it came pouring out.

Diarrhea, which showed no signs of stopping, filled Sam's boxers, jeans, and started oozing out of his waistband. It landed on the floor with a sickening splat. 

Finally, after ten minutes of non-stop pooping, Sam's burning asshole gave him a break. He was still releasing bubbly farts and didn't feel anywhere near empty, but he wasn't actively pooping. 

Dean watched the whole ordeal with a sympathetic look. This wasn't Sam's first diarrhea-related accident, and it probably wouldn't be his last, so Dean decided to be nice, "Are you done, dude?"

Sam swallowed nervously, "I think so. For now, at least."


	5. Closet - Part 2

Sam's stomach was still recovering from the closet incident. Despite not having diarrhea anymore, his dumps were very urgent. They looked and felt like chunky peanut butter. 

Dean jokingly suggested that he should wear a diaper. Sam knew his brother was kidding, but after his second accident of the week, he decided it might not be a bad idea. 

After swearing that he would only use them if it was necessary, Sam bought a package of diapers. He put one on before the Winchester's left for the morgue, where they were looking at a suspected vampire victim.

Upon entering the cold, empty building, Sam felt his stomach starting to rumble. Sam's anus, which was still burning slightly from his morning poop, released a few wet farts. Luckily, the diaper trapped the smell and muffled the sound of his swampy, relieving farts. 

Inside Sam's bowels, there was a war occurring. A large, sticky bowel movement was festering in his stomach, searching for a way out. 

Sam smiled impatiently as the coroner spoke, trying to seem like he was listening. Internally, he was desperately praying that this dump wouldn't be loud as it made its way into his diaper.

Dean politely asked the man to leave, spouting some bullshit about wanting to observe the body alone. Sam gave him a questioning look, "Just let go. I know you need to poop, you're making your 'I'm holding a massive shit' face, and you're wearing a diaper. I saw the package in the bathroom."

Sam blushed, rubbing his churning stomach, "Do you think I'm gross?"

Dean shook his head, "No, dude. To be honest, I was joking when I suggested it, but if anyone needs one, it's you. Also, I'm not trying to be mean or anything. In fact, I'm kind of jealous. I wish I could poop every day. I'm always constipated." 

Sam sighed, "Thanks, dude."

Dean chuckled, patting his brother's back, "Okay, dude. Get to work and finish that dump. I need your help making sense of all this medical mambo-jumbo." 

Sam scrunched his nose as he pushed. The slimy log stretched his anus as it made its exit, making the most disgusting squishing noise as it coiled into the diaper. Sam was oblivious to the fact that he was letting out little grunts and whimpers as he pooped. 

Sam let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan as he pinched the huge turd off. The light-brown cable was two feet long and thick enough to make him shiver. The diaper was sagging beyond belief, but Sam felt so good, he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Sam's asshole was left tingling as he enjoyed the orgasmic feeling of being empty. 

Dean watched, secretly wishing he could put his hand on the diaper and feel as Sam pooped. Once the ordeal was finished, Dean and Sam were left wondering why they enjoyed it so much.


	6. One Day - Part 1

Dean couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the morgue. Images of Sam filling his diaper wouldn't stop running through his head. 

He loved it, everything about it. He loved the sounds that Sam made. He loved the sight of Sam's butt ballooning out as poop filled the diaper. 

More than anything, he wanted to see it again. 

Dean wasn't the only one. Sam couldn't stop thinking about the wonderful feeling of pushing a big, soft turd into a diaper as Dean watched. 

The day after the morgue, Sam and Dean were sitting at the motel, researching. Sam decided it would be the perfect opportunity to use another diaper. 

He sat with his butt pressed firmly against the wooden chair, his bowls bubbling and gurgling as he struggled to hold an enormous load. Dean watched him squirming out of the corner of his eye, "Dude, just go to the bathroom."

Sam lifted his butt off the seat. He felt the turd starting to poke out, stretching his tight hole. He repositioned himself. So, his heel was pressed directly against his hole. The feeling of a turd being shoved back into his body made him whimper. 

Dean bit his lip, "Are you going in your diaper?"

Sam pressed a hand against his stomach, "Yeah... can I tell you something?"

Dean swallowed, unable to keep his erection from rising, "I guess."

Sam looked up nervously, "I like it. I think you do too."

Dean froze. Sam stood up, quickly clenching his anus as his full bowls threatened to void themselves on the spot. He positioned himself in Dean's lap, so his ass was pressed directly against Dean's huge erection. 

Dean sat, frozen, as Sam started dramatically grunting and pushing. A huge log stretched Sam's hole. The brunette whimpered and rested his head on Dean's shoulder, "It feels s-so good, daddy. It's so big, stretching my little hole."

Dean almost came in his boxers that second. "I bet, baby. Does it hurt?"

The log started emerging, making crackling sounds as it slowly crawled out of Sam's light pink hole. A doopy smile appeared on Sam's face, "No, daddy. It, uh, feels so good. My poopies feel so good coming out of my little, tight hole." 

Sam pinched the log-off, making a show of moaning as he did. He felt another one starting to peak out, "Daddy, the first poopie is out. Now, the second one is coming. I don't know if my diaper can hold it."

Dean groaned, "Hold it, baby. I need to clean my messy boy before he can let out his last poopie."

Sam stepped off Dean's lap, his hole firmly clenched over the huge, thick log that was begging to escape. Sam laid down on the bed with his legs spread, "Hurry up, daddy. My poopies are impatient."

Dean quickly removed Sam's jeans, carelessly tossing them aside. He opened the diaper, revealing a turd that was a foot long and three inches wide. It was light-brown and the texture of clay. 

Another turd, one that looked much larger, was desperately trying to poke out of Sam's ass. The older man chuckled, "My baby needs to make another big poopie, doesn't he?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, daddy. Please, let me."

Dean tapped his chin, pretending to think about it. "Hmmm, only if you can hold all your big poopies tomorrow and make one huge poopie at bedtime." 

Sam nodded, "Yes, daddy. I can do it."

Dean patted Sam's cheek, "Go ahead, baby."

Dean watched, transfixed, as a huge turd started crawling out of Sam's body. The bowl movement ended with soft blurt of gas. Dean chuckled, "All done?"

Sam glanced down, eyes widening as he saw his second turd. It was the size of Dean's arm. He looked up, nodding. 

Dean grinned, "Tomorrow's gonna be a fun day."


End file.
